The mission of the Denver Community Program for Clinical Research on AIDS (CPCRA) is to discover the optimal management of HIV-infected patients by conducting high-quality clinical research in primary care settings with an emphasis on clinically relevant questions in populations who have not previously participated in or have been underrepresented in HIV-related clinical trials. This objective will be accomplished through the implementation of a variety of Phase III or Phase IV investigations, as well as observational studies, expected to be carried out over the proposed period. These studies, in general, will evaluate strategy questions; have virologic, immunologic, and clinical endpoints; and require long-term follow-up of study participants. In order to attain the objectives noted above, the specific aims of the Denver CPCRA are as follows: to follow a minimum of 200 patients on study at any given time throughout the course of this cooperative agreement; to assist in the development of protocols with input from providers, community advisory boards, and the Division of AIDS; to enhance the current systems of quality assurance, data collection, and event reporting through periodic monitoring of key performance measures; to attend national meetings in order to communicate with staff of other units and the Division of AIDS; evaluate protocols currently in place; participate in scientific updates related to HIV clinical research and participate in working groups which deal with day-to-day research implementation issues; to enroll a demographically representative group of patients into CPCRA studies through ongoing contacts with community agencies and groups; and to participate in the dissemination of information learned from CPCRA studies by presentation of data at local, national, and international meetings and publication in peer-reviewed medical journals.